Siete oportunidades de pecar
by MaiaT
Summary: Los pecados capitales son siete, Loki y Mayura encuentran siete oportunidades de cometer estos pecados... Siete viñetas relacionadas en las que los protagonistas serán Loki y Mayura. Especial de Retos a la Carta. FINALIZADA. Lemon en capítulo 5.
1. Envidia

_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otro poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros._

_Diógenes Laercio_

**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

**Siete oportunidades de pecar**

**1 – Envidia**

Ya estaba aburrido, Mayura siempre aceptaba los casos más aburridos pues creía que se trataban de eventos paranormales. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender la chica que tal cosa no existía… o al menos, no sucedía a la vista de todos los humanos?

Porque nada podía ser más misterioso que el hecho de que un dios estuviera viviendo entre los humanos –y no sólo uno- y que éste mantuviera voluntariamente el aspecto de un niño mientras su hijo menor cuidaba de él y su hijo mayor fingía ser su mascota. O el hecho que un pequeño fantasmita rosado estuviera posado sobre su cabeza mientras ellos observaban a una chica sentada en una de las bancas del parque.

Odiaba que ella aceptara esos casos pero, en realidad, lo que más odiaba era que él no tuviera el deseo de contradecirla.

Y es que había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo que la compañía de Mayura era algo que él deseaba mucho, quizá demasiado y deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella pero… no detrás de un arbusto.

Finalmente, algo de movimiento. Un hombre de gran atractivo llegó y se sentó junto a la muchacha, saludándola con un apasionado beso en los labios.

—Perdóname por la espera —dijo con voz seductora— mi esposa se vuelve cada vez más paranoica.

—En cambio mi esposo es tan crédulo que ahora debe pensar que soy raptada por extraterrestres todas las tardes y por eso pierdo la memoria de lo que he hecho en la tarde.

_«Bingo»_ pensó Loki y observó cómo Mayura ponía esa adorable expresión de desilusión al haber descubierto que no había tal Fushigi Mistery.

—Te lo dije, Mayura —dijo, pero la chica no le prestaba atención. Se había quedado fija en la pareja que se besaba con gran pasión. Un ligero color escarlata se había adueñado de sus mejillas.

—¿Mayura?

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, volteando hacia el dios del caos— ¡Ah¿Qué decías? —añadió con una risa nerviosa. Loki sonrió maliciosamente.

—Muy entretenido¿no te parece?

Ella se sonrojó completamente y se levantó de inmediato para alejarse de él, pero no salió del parque.

La encontró sentada en una pendiente que daba hacia un canal artificial donde el agua reflejaba los rayos del sol que llegaba a su atardecer. En silencio se sentó junto a ella y así aguardaron unos minutos.

—En parte me da envidia —dijo con rapidez, como quien teme decir una imprudencia. Loki notó que sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo.

—¿Por qué envidia? —preguntó el ojiverde.

Ella dejó caer su espalda hacia atrás y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza para quedar recostada cómodamente mientras dirigía su mirada a las nubes que lucían particularmente esponjosas ese día.

—Debe ser hermoso tener a alguien que te bese con esa pasión.

Loki la observó por un instante, un poco sorprendido de ella, de su confesión, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—Así que te gustaría que alguien te besara así.

Ella giró su cabeza hacia él para contestarle pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

El cuerpo del pequeño detective se iba estirando mientras que sus ojos esmeralda permanecían fijos en ella y cuando su transformación estuvo completa giró todo su cuerpo para abrazarla y sin dejarle reaccionar unió sus labios a los de ella, quien abrió los ojos al máximo y –principalmente por la sorpresa- no respondía al beso pero a él no le parecía incomodarle, masajeaba los labios de su "asistente" con los suyos y los acariciaba con su lengua. La sorpresa de Mayura no duró mucho, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y entregándose al beso moviendo sus labios al ritmo que él marcaba.

Sus manos se acercaron tímidamente a la cabeza de Loki para enredarse en sus cabellos mientras él delineaba con sus manos la delicada figura de la pelirosada.

Con sutileza logró introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Mayura que se estremeció cuando la sintió hacer contacto con la suya. Ella tenía un gusto muy dulce, un sabor que nunca antes había probado.

Y ella lo tiraba de los cabellos, invitándolo a profundizar más el beso, a prolongarlo hasta que los dos quedaran sin aliento.

Y no se dieron cuenta del momento en que dos jovencitas que pasaban por allí comentaron: "¡Qué envidia me dan!"

* * *

**Notas de autora: (**¿Otro fic? Pero si no has terminado los demás) Calma Dulce, que este es uno muy especial. Se trata de una comunidad de retos que yo administro (link al final de mi profile), se llama retos a la carta y tiene una gran variedad de tablas como la que yo escogí de los pecados capitales. Así que aún nos faltan seis capítulos (¿Quiere decir que habrá lujuría?) Si... probablemente me estrene en la categoría M de este fandom :P

El próximo será Ira...


	2. Ira

**Notas de Autora: **Jeje... hace tiempo que no actualizaba tan seguido, pero qué puedo decir, el que sean retos cortos ayuda mucho... además, como digo con frecuencia: No puedo pelear con mis musas.

_La ira no nos permite saber lo que hacemos y menos aún lo que decimos._

_Arthur Schopenhauer._

* * *

**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

**Siete oportunidades de pecar**

**Capítulo 2 - Ira**

Loki entró a la casa y fue recibido por su hijo menor.

—Bienvenido, Loki-sa… pero, eh… —había algo en el rostro de Loki que no estaba bien— ¿Qué le pasó?

Fenrir apareció en ese momento.

—Hola papá… —y notando lo mismo que su hermano menor, preguntó con preocupación— ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada —respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y continuó su camino hacia la oficina.

Loki sonreía; estaba sentado en su usual silla con los codos sobre el escritorio y las manos bajo su mentón, viendo a un punto indefinido de la habitación pero sonreía, tenía una clara marca de una mano en su mejilla, pero sonreía…

Y el motivo de su sonrisa era esa misma marca que hacía arder su piel, o mas bien, la razón por la que había sido provocada.

Había logrado besar a Mayura y ambos lo habían disfrutado pero la realidad tenía que golpear a la chica tarde o temprano.

Ese momento llegó después de que sus labios se separaran y sus ojos se enlazaran en una conversación silenciosa que no duró mucho. Al siguiente instante ella lo había empujado y se había levantado dispuesta a marcharse.

Pero él, con un rápido movimiento, la sujetó del brazo izquierdo. Ella no ejerció oposición pero no volteó hacia él.

—Espera, Mayura —suplicó el apuesto dios.

Pero su rostro fue volteado a la fuerza hacia su derecha mientras un fuerte ardor invadía su mejilla izquierda. Mayura había dado un brusco giro con todo el cuerpo para pegarle una fuerte cachetada.

—¡Idiota! —gritó ella dejando asustado a Loki pues no tenía idea que una palabra como esa existía en el vocabulario de la chica misterio.

La había soltado pero ella no se marchaba.

—¡Eres un tonto, un mentiroso, un charlatán, un aprovechado! —gritaba mientras se lanzaba a darle golpes en el pecho— ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme todo este tiempo?

—Mayura, Mayura… tranquilízate —suplicó el ojiverde, no porque sus golpes le causaran daño, sino porque en sus ojos de rubí comenzaban a asomarse lágrimas llenas de ira.

—¡Tonto, tonto… TONTO!

Con suavidad, el dios abrazó a la chica y ella olvidó la rabia que sentía al respirar el sugestivo aroma que salía de su cuerpo y el calor tan agradable que le proporcionaba el abrazo. Lentamente fue dejando de forcejear hasta acomodarse en el pecho de aquel que hasta ahora había sido sólo su amigo, porque mientras era Loki-kun no podía ser algo más. Pero él ya no era Loki-kun, su cerebro tenía que asimilar que ahora era Loki-sama aunque su corazón le dijera que era simplemente Loki.

Mientras él se deleitaba con el perfume que emanaba de su piel, y con sus manos entorchaba una suave hebra del largo cabello de su asistente… no, de su amada. Porque la amaba, la veneraba, la deseaba como nunca había hecho con nadie.

Y lo que más deseaba era volver a probar el embriagante sabor de sus labios y escucharla suspirar entre besos.

Lentamente deslizó su mano hacia el mentón de Mayura y con suavidad le levantó el rostro para poder volver a sellar sus labios con esa pasión que había estado guardando durante mucho tiempo.

Porque sabía que la ira podía distorsionar las palabras que el corazón realmente quería decir.

* * *

**N.A.:** . Mi pecado es la lujuria… debo reconocerlo.

Juju… insertar cebollita que ríe ¿sádicamente? Querida Musa, no te vayas que estos retos están interesantes… ¡Orgullo es el próximo!


	3. Orgullo

_El orgullo no tiene sabor, ni color, ni tamaño, y sin embargo es lo más difícil de tragarse. Autor desconocido._

**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

**Siete oportunidades de pecar**

**Capítulo 3 – Orgullo**

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Loki mantenía su sonrisa confiada a pesar que después del segundo beso, Mayura volvió a empujarlo y se marchó corriendo.

Pero él sabía que volvería, la tenía en la palma de su mano. Nunca nadie se había resistido a él y Mayura Daidouji no sería la primera en hacerlo. Tenía a todas las Aesires, Vanires, Valquirias y cualquier ser femenino de Asgard bajo sus pies, no era posible que una frágil humana se resistiera a sus habilidades de seducción.

Tocó la piel afectada de su mejilla que palpitaba y ardía, y tocó sus labios que ardían de otra forma; ardían por el deseo de volver a probar el suave y dulce sabor de los labios de la pelirosada.

Al mismo tiempo, Mayura subía la larga escalera que conducía a su casa del templo y observaba la mano con la que le había pegado la cachetada a Loki.

_«Loki-kun… no, tengo que dejar de llamarlo así. ¿Por qué me mintió¿Por qué no me dijo antes que él era… Kami-sama?»_

Y cayó en la cuenta de todas las pistas que habían estado en sus narices todo este tiempo, el porqué sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y por qué creyó que aquel dios había cumplido su deseo…

Es que en verdad se lo había cumplido, él había regresado por ella, porque ella se lo pidió.

Sonrió. La felicidad la invadió al descubrir que ella había sido capaz de retener a ¡un dios!

Pero no por eso su enojo disminuyó. No, seguía enfadada con él por mentirle, por guardarle el secreto tanto tiempo y habérselo dicho de esa forma…

El sonrojo subió en su rostro. No podía negar que aunque la sorpresa le había resultado muy grande y difícil de asimilar, había disfrutado mucho de la forma en que lo había descubierto.

Se había negado a aceptarlo, pero hacía tiempo que sentía algo más que un cariño filial por aquel niño que, aunque su cerebro lo negara, comenzaba a parecerle atractivo y a causar sensaciones dentro de ella que antes desconocía.

¿Por qué se lo había ocultado tanto tiempo? Se habría ahorrado muchas auto-reprimendas por quererse convertir en una corruptora de menores.

Definitivamente, él tenía que venir a pedirle perdón. Se merecía que ella le hubiera dado la cachetada por haberla hecho sufrir tanto tiempo.

A la semana después de aquel día, Mayura no se había aparecido por la agencia. Loki comenzaba a pasársela de mal humor y muchas veces se desquitaba con sus hijos.

Por su lado, la pelirosada también sufría de algo parecido y la persona que se convertía en la víctima de sus ataques de mal humor era cierto dios obsesionado con el trabajo.

—¡Que ni crea que voy a ir después de lo que me hizo!

—Pero Mayura… —Narugami sabía que era inútil argumentar con ella, después de todo había estado muy enfadada con él mismo después que le contara que también él era un dios y sólo había ganado su parcial perdón después de prometerle que le traería noticias sobre Loki.

Porque Loki había sido muy claro con Narugami, ella había sido quien se había marchado sin darle oportunidad a decir nada, ella debía ir a pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho.

Y Narugami trataba de arreglar las cosas entre los dos porque si Loki seguía con ese terrible humor que arrastraba por días un día terminaría por prohibirle que pisara su casa y se perdería de las sabrosas comidas que el chico serpiente sabía preparar.

Una semana más pasó y los afectados del mal humor de esos dos ya estaban más que hartos de tener que soportarlos por lo que decidieron juntarlos a la fuerza. Ninguno de los dos estaba feliz de haber sido arrastrados –literalmente- a aquel sitio neutral pero tan lleno de recuerdos para ambos, el parque donde habían conversado el día que Loki casi se va.

Y allí estaban, parados el uno frente al otro sin verse siquiera, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento mientras los minutos pasaban.

Loki miraba a Yamino que no dejaba de ajustar sus gafas como signo de desesperación. Mayura suspiraba a cada minuto mientras veía a Narugami hacer malabares con su espada para pasar el tiempo. Volteó ligeramente hacia Loki para que su silueta se dibujara en la esquina de su rostro. Pero él había dirigido su mirada completamente hacia ella y la descubrió espiando provocando que ella se sonrojara y volviera a desviar su mirada. Él rió y ella volteó como reacción.

Al cruzarse sus miradas parecía haberse roto una gruesa barrera que ambos había estado construyendo y una sonrisa se dibujó en ambos, sin embargo seguían sin decir nada.

Estaba hipnotizada por las hermosas esmeraldas que la miraban con ternura pero que de pronto mostraron un dejo de picardía y la recorrieron de arriba abajo y de vuelta para luego guiñarle un ojo. Ella se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, abochornada por saberse atractiva para él. Separó los labios para decir algo y volvió a ver directo a los ojos de Loki, pero el sonrojo aumentó y las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, atinando únicamente a sonreírle.

Demonios, se veía hermosa, cómo su largo cabello bailaba con cada movimiento de su cabeza, el hermoso color que adornaba sus mejillas, su encantadora sonrisa y esos labios tan apetitosos que lo invitaban a besarla. Al diablo con el orgullo, debía besarla, lo deseaba más que nada y no se lo perdería un día más. Avanzó hacia ella y la sujetó entre sus brazos uniendo sus labios con desesperación.

Al diablo con el orgullo, ella también deseaba eso, que él la tomara, que le infundiera su calor con cada caricia de sus labios, que volviera a recorrer su silueta con sus manos, que le enredara el cabello cuando quisiera profundizar el beso…

Y tragarse el orgullo no resultó tan amargo entre la dulzura de sus besos.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Presiento que las voy a cansar con tanto beso, pero el próximo capítulo no va a ser una excusa para hacer que estos dos se besen.

Cuelgo el capítulo hoy otra vez porque me desaparezco el fin de semana, regresaré el lunes.

Próximo capítulo Codicia


	4. Codicia

_La codicia es el descontrol de una persona hacia la que nos hace volvernos locos._

_Anenita_

**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

**Siete oportunidades de pecar**

**Capítulo 5 – Codicia**

Freya fue la última en saber sobre la relación de Mayura y Loki y, como era de esperarse, fue la que peor reaccionó.

Había pasado días de mal humor, dejado caer una lluvia de ollas contra cualquiera que se osara siquiera a mirarla, había enviado a su hermano a dar una vuelta al mundo con un solo golpe cuando él sólo le había dicho hola. Todos le tenían miedo, todos la evitaban a toda costa.

Menos la pareja causante de tal estado de ánimo, para quienes todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor parecía no existir.

No fue porque los encontrara casi todos los días en la calle, caminando muy juntos, sonriéndose con cariño, que él le robara besos y le diera caricias que debían pasar desapercibidas.

Tampoco había sido porque aprovechaban cualquier descuido de sus acompañantes para retirarse a un lugar donde pudieran estar a solas.

Y que cuando creían estarlo, él arrinconara a Mayura en una pared, en el sillón o la aprisionara entre sus brazos para poder besarla con pasión y deseo.

Había resentido que sus ojos no se fijaran en nadie más que en la tonta humana y que ella le correspondiera con una sonrisa en sus labios y sonrojo en sus mejillas por la picardía que las esmeraldas que Loki tenía por ojos demostraban. Pero no había sido esto lo que la había puesto tan irritable.

Lo que la había hecho perder el control de su ira fue que, aprovechando la oscuridad de un pasillo de la mansión y sin percatarse de la cercanía de la diosa, hubiera besado a Mayura hasta dejarla sin aliento y encontrándose en el mismo estado le hubiera dicho las palabras que siempre codició para si misma…

Te amo.

**N.A: **Si, probablemente el más corto de los pecados pero uno de mis favoritos después del que sigue… (Maia busca un balde de agua fría)


	5. Lujuria

_Solamente se necesito una mirada tuya para saber que mi albedrío se había perdido en lo mas hondo de tí._

**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

**Siete oportunidades de pecar**

**Capítulo 5 – Lujuria**

Los habían dejado solos como ya era costumbre en Yamino, Fenrir y Echan cuando las miradas de los dos se tornaban más ansiosas y comenzaban a perder el hilo de la conversación.

Y cuando ellos se iban, él se sentaba en el sofá junto a ella y se inclinaba hasta acercar su rostro lo suficiente para respirar su perfume.

No importaba cuánto hiciera esto, ella seguía sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa mientras él acariciaba su rostro y pasaba un dedo por sus labios, lo que provocaba un escalofrío placentero que le recorría la médula.

Cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió acercarse y colocar sus labios sobre los suyos. Ella se entregaba al beso y a cada sensación que ellos le provocaban. Loki mordía con suavidad sus labios y los masajeaba amorosamente.

Abrió la boca ligeramente y él aprovechó para introducir su lengua y enredarla con la de ella, bebiendo el dulce néctar de su boca. Sus manos se enredaban en su largo cabello y acariciaban la piel de su cuello mientras ella acariciaba sugestivamente su fornido torso.

Su mano descendió lentamente del cuello al brazo de su amada y de allí a su cintura y la recorrió lentamente hacia arriba provocando un ligero gemido en ella cuando su pulgar recorrió furtivamente el contorno de su pecho para luego envolverlo por completo y lo apretó suavemente, buscando a través de la tela el tímido pezón que con un par de caricias se había vuelto ligeramente rígido. Ella se estremecía entre sus brazos, dejándolo profundizar más el beso, ahogando ligeros gemidos de placer.

Sus besos ahora s enfocaban en su cuello y sus manos recorrían sus curvas, odiando al sillón que no lo dejaba tocar a gusto sus firmes glúteos y torneadas piernas pero deslizaba sus dedos tanto como podía.

—Loki —susurró ella en tono sugestivo.

Se habían ido deslizando en el sofá y ella estaba bajo el peso de Loki…

…otra vez.

Él se apoyó en sus brazos y miró lujurioso a su amada por unos instantes antes de suspirar resignado y recuperar su posición inicial en el sillón.

Ella no se incorporó totalmente sino que apenas levantó la mitad de su cuerpo lo suficiente para mantenerle la mirada a Loki.

Porque siempre que se besaban terminaban deslizándose en el sofá pero él nunca la había tocado de esa forma, no en los tantos meses de estar juntos.

Y ella no sabía cuánto deseaba que él la tocara de esa forma.

Él le sonrió apenado y se levantó dirigiéndose a su escritorio, apoyándose en él para contemplarla desde la distancia.

Ella también se levantó y se acercó a él abrazándolo en silencio. Su aroma era embriagante y su calor tan delicioso. Sus brazos la rodeaban otra vez y sus manos descansaban sobre su figura.

Sintió que todo el cuerpo reaccionaba cuando ella posó sus suaves labios en su cuello; la llama de su interior ardía más y más conforme la sentía besar y succionar su piel.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la suave blusa que llevaba la chica y le recorrieron toda la espalda con ansiedad, presionando su columna para pegarla a su cuerpo cada vez. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Loki comenzaba a responder al estímulo.

Ella se apartó ligeramente y se topó con la ardiente mirada de Loki que le hacía temblar las piernas y perder la cabeza. Se colgó de su cuello y se besaron apasionadamente.

No supo en qué momento habían cruzado la sala y el pasillo para llegar a la mullida cama del dios seductor.

Los besos se detuvieron y sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante de vacilación. Ella respiraba fuertemente haciendo que sus pechos se frotaran contra él que depositaba todo su peso sobre ella.

Dudó un instante, porque realmente la amaba y no quería hacer nada que ella no deseara… o mejor dicho, de lo que ella no estuviera segura.

Se incorporó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda a su novia.

—Mayura… no sabes cuánto te deseo —dijo en un bajo tono de voz que lo hacía oírse más sexy— Pero no quiero que tú…

—Loki —interrumpió ella mientras lo rodeaba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

Sus ojos la vieron una vez mas, llenos de lujuria, pasión, amor y devoción. Sus manos la sujetaban gentilmente de la cintura como temiendo que fuera a caer, entonces ella lo tomó de las manos y lentamente las condujo hacia los botones de su blusa. Cerró los ojos mientras él desabrochaba cada uno y depositaba un beso sobre la piel que cada uno iba descubriendo hasta despojarla completamente de la prenda.

Y su pecho quedó cubierto únicamente por una delicada prenda de color rosa. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Loki contemplándola como un niño contempla un dulce; su sonrojo, ya presente en sus mejillas, se hizo más fuerte.

Con timidez desató el lazo que él llevaba alrededor del cuello y lentamente desabrochó cada botón de su camisa, deleitándose en su bien formado torso.

La tomó por sorpresa cuando la acercó a él para besarla, invadir su boca con su lengua y volver a provocar en ella la ansiedad de ser recorrida por sus manos.

La sujetó de la cadera y apretó sus glúteos deslizando todo su cuerpo más cercano a él provocando el roce de sus géneros; a cada segundo su ansiedad aumentaba y la locura lo invadía.

Se quitó la camisa y con delicadeza la despojó del sujetador.

Con delicadeza la levantó y la colocó en el centro de la cama sin dejar de besarse mientras bajaba el cierre de la falda que aún se ceñía en su cintura; cuando estuvo suelto la deslizó por todo el largo de sus piernas hasta que le hizo compañía al resto de prendas que yacían en el suelo.

Ya sólo un pequeño pedazo de tela la separaba de la completa desnudez y se sentía como un niño que se disponía a abrir su regalo más ansiado.

Deslizó sus dedos por debajo de la prenda y recorrió toda su cintura hacia sus caderas y las acarició mientras separaba la tela de su piel y la atraía hacia el hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

Se sintió ligeramente abochornada cuando su mirada extasiada recorrió su cuerpo y sus manos exploraron cada rincón de su piel.

Depositó su cuerpo sobre el de ella y sus piernas lo rodearon. La besó con labios hambrientos de su esencia.

Aún sobre la tela de su pantalón podía sentir la presión que ejercía su miembro sobre su intimidad y su ansiedad aumentaba a cada segundo conforme él besaba su cuello, besaba su pecho y succionaba sus pezones. Volvió a sentir bochorno cuando él se despojó de todas las prendas que aún lo cubrían.

El color carmín de sus mejillas sólo hacía resaltar más los dos hermosos rubíes que eran sus ojos. Sus pechos se balanceaban arriba y abajo al ritmo de su respiración.

Besó su ombligo y subió lentamente deteniéndose un instante en cada pecho para luego quedar frente a frente con ella. Sus intimidades ser rozaban aumentando la erección de Loki y la humedad de Mayura.

—Loki —suspiró ella con tono suplicante.

—Iré despacio —respondió en un susurro antes de volver a besarla.

Presionó con suavidad abriéndose paso lentamente en su inexperiencia.

Para ella era difícil distinguir el dolor del placer, las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo la hacían perder el dominio de si misma y sus besos aumentaban el frenesí del momento hasta que el dolor desapareció y ya solo quedaba el placer.

Sus cuerpos comenzaron a bailar rítmicamente. Ella gemía y gritaba su nombre en cada embestida, invadida por una oleada de placer. Loki disfrutaba en silencio, deleitándose en verla disfrutar debajo de él, pero sus apetitosos labios entreabiertos para dejar escapar los sonidos de placer se le antojaban tanto y las temblorosas manos de Mayura que le recorrían la espalda iban aumentando su excitación, forzándolo a apretar los ojos y fundirse en los labios de su amante, ahogando sus propios gemidos.

Cuando estuvo cercana al clímax apretó más sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Loki, aferrándose a él y profundizando las penetraciones, retorciéndose salvajemente y provocando que él también llegara a su clímax.

Se besaron y enredaron sus lenguas antes de separar sus cuerpos bañados de sudor. Él se dejó caer a la izquierda de la pelirosada y enterró su nariz en el cabello que se alborotaba junto a ella…

**N.A: **Algo más larguito que los anteriores pero lo ameritaba ¿no?

En verdad espero que les haya gustado (y no haberles causado algún trauma por ser el primer lemon del fandom en este sitio).

Y ya saben, para sus comentarios, reclamos, demandas, tomatazos y demáses solo tienen que dejar un review.

El próximo pecado es la pereza.


	6. Pereza

_El amor no se manifiesta en el deseo de acostarse con alguien, sino en el deseo de dormir junto a alguien._

**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

**Siete oportunidades de pecar**

**Capítulo 6 – Pereza**

_«Cinco minutos más»_ pensó ella cuando sintió su sueño diluirse y la luz del sol atravesar sus párpados.

Había soñado, como lo había hecho muchas noches, que Loki la tomaba en sus brazos y la hacía suya de la forma más maravillosa que pudiera imaginar.

Y quería seguir soñando con sus caricias, con sus fogosos besos…

Su corazón se agitó, cada vez sus sueños se hacían más vívidos, más reales y por eso deseaba dormir cinco minutos más para poder revivirlos. Por eso llegaba cada día más tarde a la escuela, cada día se iba a la cama más temprano.

Su padre le recriminaba que se había vuelto una perezosa.

Pero con sueños tan reales era imposible levantarse de la cama, sobre todo el último sueño que había tenido, había sido tan hermoso y temía no poder seguir ocultándole a Loki que cada caricia que él le daba despertaba en ella un enorme deseo que no podría soportar mucho más. Temía que un día no pudiera resistirse a sus besos y se entregaría a él sin freno alguno. Aunque quizá temer no fuera la palabra adecuada, se acercaba mucho al sentimiento que la embargaba.

Se dio vuelta en la cama para arroparse mejor con la frazada pero abrió los ojos asustada al sentir junto a ella un cuerpo extraño y la sorpresa aumentó cuando un brazo se colocó alrededor de ella.

—¿Dormiste bien? —dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Ella no respondió, estaba demasiado aturdida para hacerlo.

Tanto tiempo deseándola, tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos por hacerla suya y finalmente había llegado el día. Sin embargo, ahora lo único que quería era dormir junto a ella y eso le bastaba, su cercanía, su agradable calor, sus ojos… un momento¿por qué estaban tan abiertos sus ojos¿Por qué lucía tan asustada?

—Lo… Loki.

—¿Estás bien?

Él comenzó a acariciar suavemente su piel debajo de la sabana, ambos aún desnudos. Esto provocó en ella un gran sonrojo pero al instante una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Aún sonriendo se acurrucó más hacia Loki y se abrazó a él, sus piernas se entrelazaron.

—Ahora estoy bien. Volvamos a dormir.

Después de todo, no había sido solo un sueño y el temor se había ido.

_«Cinco minutos más, no… quisiera estar así para siempre»_

* * *

**N.A: **A veces siento que me proyecto en los pensamientos de Mayura. Bien, el próximo será el último de los pecados. Gula. 


	7. Gula

_El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz. El amor verdadero no tiene final._

**MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK**

**Siete oportunidades de pecar**

**Capítulo 7 – Gula**

Yamino estaba en la cocina limpiando los platos cuando Loki y Mayura bajaron.

—Enseguida les sirvo el desayuno —dijo el mayordomo con un poco de molestia.

Acomodó dos platos en la mesa y sirvió una porción de waffles con fruta y crema batida en cada uno. Les colocó un vaso de jugo de naranja al frente y un omelet de tocino en otro plato.

—Tengan buen provecho —dijo Yamino dejando de lado el delantal y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Mayura.

—Debo ir a la tienda, la despensa está vacía.

Loki saltó de su asiento, sabía que Yamino había reabastecido la cocina hacía poco tiempo.

—¿Cómo que vacía?

—Ustedes demoraron demasiado en bajar. Tuve que usar maniobras evasivas —respondió antes de marcharse definitivamente.

En ese momento apareció el fantasmita rosado y se colocó sobre la cabeza de Loki.

—Loki-tama, por fin bajó.

—Echan, ¿qué pasó aquí?

El pequeño espíritu les contó que Yamino había preparado el desayuno a la hora acostumbrada y que los estaban esperando pero Fenrir estaba tan desesperado que quería ir a avisarles (en ese momento ambos se sonrojaron terriblemente), el habilidoso cocinero le prometió darle una ración doble en ese momento si evitaba acercarse al segundo nivel de la mansión.

—¿Quieres decir que Fenrir acabó con toda la comida?

—No, no, no. Fenrir se había quedado tranquilo pero Narugami vino insistiendo en que quería verlo, que iría a despertarlo.

Una gotita de sudor bajaba por la frente de Loki y Mayura.

—Yamino estuvo preparando comida toda la mañana, sacó hasta los ingredientes especiales que había ordenado para la cena de hoy. Finalmente los dos comieron tanto que se fueron a la sala y allí se quedaron dormidos.

Loki rió un poco avergonzado. Yamino a veces tenía la capacidad de comprender cosas que Fenrir no y esta vez se había aprovechado de la glotonería de esos dos para evitar que los encontraran en una situación comprometedora.

Ella se había sonrojado y bajó la mirada para prestar atención a su desayuno. Tomó un poco de crema batida con el dedo y lo llevó hacia sus labios, saboreándola con lentitud… en una inconciente muestra de sensualidad. La sonrisa de Loki se volvió pícara al tiempo que divisaba la botella de crema batida aún fuera del refrigerador.

**FIN**

**N.A: **Al final se los dejo a sus "santas" mentes…

Me divertí mucho haciendo esta tabla. Espero encontrar la inspiración para hacer otras :P

Ya saben, comentarios, amenazas, cualquier cosa… sólo tienen que presionar


End file.
